


Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here

by alphabetgirl



Series: Derek and Cora [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's a good older brother, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, No Slash, Peter isn't evil, Thunderstorms, fear of lightning, kid Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the world needs more big brother Derek fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here

The rain had started around 5 o clock in the evening, a light drizzle at first but increasing rapidly until it felt like the whole of Beacon hills was under a giant waterfall. It shouldn't have come as a suprise when the first clap of thunder came, but Cora still leapt about a foot in the air, muffling a cry of alarm. Her uncle Peter glanced at her curiously out of the corner of his eye, and she quickly faked a coughing fit instead. 

Cora hated storms, they were noisy and loud and fierce, and quite frankly, they terrified her. Not that she'd admit that to anyone. Ever. Her uncle was always telling her that she was a big girl now, and a werewolf to boot, and that she shouldn't be so scared of such silly things. So she sat with her back to the window and tried to concentrate on her story book. 

She was half way through chapter 1 when Laura insisted on switching the lights off, claiming that it gave her a better view of the lightning. Unlike her sister, Laura loved storms and stood eagerly by the windows in anticipation of the next flash, unaware of how badly it was affecting the younger girl. Cora just grit her teeth and carried on reading, determined not to say anything and show her uncle and sister what a wimp she was. 

She hid her fear quite well, until a bright flash of lightning, followed by a loud thunder clap that sounded like it came from directly above her made her whimper.

"Still scared of thunderstorms, huh?" 

Cora winced at the mocking tone in Peter's voice. 

"Oh, Cora," Laura said sympathetically. "There's nothing to be scared of, sweetie,". 

While her words were meant to comfort the seven year old, they made her feel even worse. 

"Fancy that, a werewolf that's afraid of the weather,". 

That was the last straw for the youngest Hale. She sprang to her feet, the book flying out of her lap as she dashed from the room, ignoring her sister calling after her.

*********************************************************

Peter stared after his niece's hastily retreating form and kicked himself. His sister had been right on all of those occasions she had told him that he should develop a mouth filter. He hadn't meant any harm. He'd just been trying to tease her, but then, he always did forget how sensitive young children could be. He'd make it up to her tomorrow. Probably with a new stuffed toy animal to add to her ginormous menagerie. 

*********************************************************

Cora reached her bedroom in record time and dove under the covers, tears of fear and embarrassment streaming down her cheeks. Another boom sounded above her, followed by a few flashes and the rain getting even harder. It was so loud and it was all she could do to put her hands over her ears as she started to sob. 

She was so distressed that she didn't hear someone enter her room until a corner of the blanket was gently pulled back, exposing her head.

"Cora, what's wrong?" Her brother asked gently, sitting down on the mattress while she desperately tried to cover her head again. 

The only answer he got was a choked sob. 

"It's alright, baby girl," he murmured softly, scooping her up in his arms and sitting her in his lap, blanket and all. "Big brother's here. What's wrong. You can tell me,".

"You'll laugh," she sniffled.

"I'd never laugh at you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head where it stuck out of the blanket.

Just at that moment, another lightning moment chose that moment to flash, illuminating the room and causing Cora to squeak and bury her face in her brother's neck. 

"Are you scared of the storm?" Derek probed softly, rocking the little bundle in his arms.

If anything, Cora began to cry harder. 

"Shhh, Shhh. That's nothing to be embarrassed about.".

"But Uncle Peter said I was too old to be scared of storms," she whimpered.

Her brother let out an irritated sigh. 

"I'll get him back for that later," he promised, rubbing his hand back and forth over his sister's quivering back. "Come on,". He straightened up with her, cradling her like a baby as he carried her from the room.

"Where are we going?" Cora asked, laying her head against his chest, thereby amplifying the sound of his heartbeat and distracting herself from the sounds of the thunder at the same time. 

"Just to this window here," Derek replied, coming to a stop by the large window in the landing, the one that overlooked the woods.

"No!" Cora cried, struggling wildly in his arms. "No!". 

"Shhh, baby girl, just calm down. Shhh. Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm here. I'll always protect you I'm just going to show you that there is nothing to be scared of.". 

Cora swallowed hard. She knew her brother, knew that he'd never do anything that could hurt her. If he told her they were safe there on the landing, then they truly must be safe there.

At first, she was rigid, and flinched at every flash or boom. But, after a while of watching the storm, she began to relax and snuggle closer to her brother. The lightning couldn't reach her, she realised. Once she knew that, she began to appreciate the beauty of it. The way the golden zig zags lit up the sky, and made silhouettes out of the trees, mysterious and intricate. The loud thunder claps still bothered her, but Derek swayed with her and hummed softly in her ear to distract her. The two siblings stood by the window until the thunder and lightning faded away, and the rain got lighter and lighter until it stopped all together. Cora let out a big yawn, suddenly realising how tired she was. Her brother glanced down at her fondly.

'Ready for bed?".

"Mmmhmm. Wanna sleep with you.". 

"Sure thing, baby girl,".

Derek carried her to the bathroom, and helped her to wash and dress for bed as if she was still three. By that time she was too tired to care and just cooperated with his ministrations. 

"Thanks Derek," she said contentedly once they were both curled up in bed.

"Anytime," he replied, stroking her hair away from her forehead before pressing a kiss to it. "What's the most important lesson you learnt today?".

"That thunderstorms aren't scary?".

"That's true. I was thinking more along the lines of nothing can hurt you while I'm with you,".

And with that, Cora quickly fell asleep, safe in the knowledge that her brother would always protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Was it any good?


End file.
